Third Time's the Charm
by Funkywatermelon
Summary: My first ever Brother Bear fic! A NitaKenai story!


Well… I'm so in love with Brother Bear right now that I wanted to write a one-shot for it… It's the first one I've ever written so I hope it's good… I hope that everyone's in character, I hope you enjoy! It starts at the point of the movie where Nita's just changed into a bear and well… her and Kenai are playing. Oh and if you dislike Nita… don't read the story!

"I don't believe this!" Kenai laughed as he and Nita happily played. Nita had just turned herself into a Bear and both of them were extremely joyful. "Just look at you... You're beautiful!" Kenai said as he happily sat down, smiling affectionately at Nita. She smiled as she too sat down and her father quietly and quickly ushered the four Moose and Koda back to the human camp.

"Really?" Nita asked. She didn't have any regrets about changing herself but still was unsure if she had done the right thing. Kenai laughed again.

"Yeah!" He replied "I mean, just look at you! You have got to be the most beautiful Bear I have ever seen!" Nita looked at him sweetly.

"You're just saying that." She replied… knowing full well that Kenai thoroughly enjoyed teasing her about certain things, namely her appearance. Kenai looked at her seriously.

"I'm not kidding this time Nita… I'm telling the truth…. I love you." He said, thinking a bit before he said the last three words. Nita's face immediately went to one of pleasant surprise as she saw in his eyes that he was telling the truth, and that he really did love her. This was also the first time she really got to hear him say those words too.

"I love you too Kenai." She said happily as she gave him a gentle nuzzle, him happily nuzzling back. As they nuzzled, both Bears felt as though they didn't want to be anywhere else at that moment. This gentle sign of affection was, in all reality, the first one that they had shared and to them, it generated an inevitable aura of calmness and quiet of such a massive degree that neither of them could have possibly imagined it before. Nita, even though she was still unsure about having changed herself, now felt more secure than she had ever felt before, knowing that she was safe and loved. She made a mental promise to herself that, no matter what happened, even if she didn't like being a Bear… she would do her best so she could at least be with Kenai. To Kenai, this was just truly amazing to him, tears started to form in his eyes when it finally hit him the extent of what Nita had done for him and how well she seemed to be adapting. He was also happy at how fast she had made the decision. He made a silent promise to himself that he would personally help her get used to her new body and that he would always be there for her. When they finished their nuzzle, which lasted about one minute. Kenai smiled at Nita.

"Come here, I want to show you something." He said as they both walked over to a nearby pond and Kenai let Nita step up to the water to see, for the first time, what she now looked like. Nita hesitated for a few seconds then took a deep breath and walked up to the water, keeping her eyes closed until she was ready. She then silently counted to three in her head then opened her eyes. The second she saw herself she gasped of delight. She was, indeed a very beautiful Bear. She had to touch the water with her paw in order to make sure she wasn't dreaming.

"Wow" She whispered to herself as Kenai walked up beside her and sat down next to her.

"Told you." He said in a teasing tone, causing them both to laugh. Nita splashed Kenai in the face with the cold pond water and he started to laugh even more as he began chasing her around and through the pond, Both laughing the entire time and every once in a while splashing each other and their laughter and voices, which mainly consisted of them either squealing of happiness or yelling playful teasings at each other echoed off the water. Kenai eventually caught up to Nita and gently tackled her into the water, her laying on her back in the shallow pond and him standing above her, holding her arms down with his front paws. They both laughed and then sighed of happiness.

"I'm having so much fun." Nita said a pure smile of happiness on her face. Kenai smiled lovingly at her then gently leaned his head towards hers and let their noses touch. This sign of affection, known as "nose nuzzling" was the most common amongst Bears and was equal to a kiss for humans. Nita cheerfully let her nose gently rub against his and, after a minute of nose nuzzling and normal nuzzling, Kenai gently stepped off of Nita's arms, allowing her to stand back up. They both laughed softly for a few seconds then Nita walked back towards the shore, allowing Kenai's head to stroke her body as she walked past. Kenai then stood up and followed her to dry ground. As he walked out of the pond he noticed that Nita was laughing at him. He looked down to find that there was a piece of seaweed stuck to his tail. He blushed sheepishly as he shook it off, and both started to laugh again, and then sighed of happiness. Nita gently leaned against Kenai then looked at the full moon and stars that were above. "This has been the most wonderful night of my entire life." She said romantically as she gave him a gentle nuzzle. Kenai nuzzled her back.

"Me too." He said. After about 5 minutes of just sitting there and watching the stars, Kenai had an idea, which he, after a few seconds of consideration, decided that he was ready and that it was the best that he could do in order to let Nita know how much he loved her… the idea was to have them be married the next day. Kenai knew that Nita had wanted to be married and she had to be married by her next birthday which was in a week. He sighed of happiness, took a gulp and he was ready. "Marry me?" he asked quietly. Upon hearing this, Nita immediately pulled away from him and looked at him with shock in her face.

"What?" She asked, surprised. Kenai looked at her, embarrassed and scared, but still held a look of confidence in his face.

"Will you marry me?" he asked, keeping the look of confidence in his face. Nita was still surprised, but now was getting used to the idea.

"Oh, Kenai I…" She started but then stopped, to think about this decision. She did love Kenai very much and was happy with him and his friends… she knew he would be very happy, and it would be good for her tribe who would from now on be well known for being friendly and loving. But Bears? They NEVER had full scale weddings! Ever! And here Kenai was, asking her to marry him? Even she had to admit… it was a bit much. "A full scale wedding?" She asked him curiously. Kenai smiled at her.

"It's what you want." He said, "And everyone's here anyway. I do love you very much Nita, we could do it tomorrow… remember… third time's the charm!" He smiled as Nita looked at him playfully then smiled.

"Of course." She said happily. "Kenai, I'd be honored to marry you. All we have to do is get my dad's blessing… C'mon. Let's go." Kenai smiled and the two bears shared another nose nuzzle. After that he got a mischievous look on his face.

"Race you to the village!" He said and Nita smiled and they started running, once again yelling playful teasings at each other as they ran to the village.

Nita won the race to the village, Kenai about 5 seconds behind her. Once he caught up to her they stood up on their hind legs in order to 'wrestle' each other, laughing the entire time Nita knocked Kenai onto his back then gave him a gentle nose nuzzle, him nuzzling her back.

"I love you." Nita whispered happily. Kenai smiled up at her.

"I love you too." He whispered back as he heard small footsteps running towards them.

"Kenai! Nita! You're back!" Koda yelled as he ran into Kenai's outstretched arms. "Where were you guys?" Kenai smiled as he sat up on his hind legs, holding Koda with his arms.

"We were just hanging out buddy." He told him. Koda frowned and looked up at him.

"Why couldn't I hang out with you guys?" He asked. Kenai and Nita looked at each other worriedly.

"Because…" Nita began but Kenai finished for her.

"Koda, Nita and I are in love… I don't think you wanna hang out with the two of us alone to much… we're gonna be telling each other how much we love each other and stuff!" He said, smiling over at Nita. Koda's face turned to one of disgust.

"Ewwww! Romance is gross!" he complained, and then laughed as Kenai began to tickle him, Kenai and Nita joining in the laughter.

"Why don't you go on to the tent we're sleeping in tonight ok?" Kenai asked him "I'll be there in about ten minutes… Nita and I need to ask her dad something." Koda smiled, and then ran to one of the guest tents of the village. As they walked towards Nita's dad's tent… The two older bears noticed that there were still a few members of Atka's village packing up to leave the next morning. Kenai and Nita looked at each other then shared silent laughs as they saw Atka himself packing, every once in a while stopping to scratch his head and question what he had done wrong. When they finally reached the tent… Nita took a big gulp and her and Kenai walked in.

"Daddy?" Nita asked as she stepped into the tent, Kenai following her. Nita's dad, who was currently looking at images on the wall of his and Nita's mom's wedding turned and smiled when he saw his only daughter and her friend standing there.

"Nita…" He said happily "I was wondering where you had gone to." He then came over and gave her a hug. Nita smiled and looked up at her father.

"Daddy." She said excitedly "Kenai's asked me to marry him!" She then added a big smile at the end to show her dad how happy she was with this idea. Her father smiled as well.

"Is this true?" he asked.

"Yes sir, it is." Kenai responded, he had been sitting by the entrance the whole time, listening. Nita's father smiled. Then walked over and stood in front of Kenai.

"You are a good individual." He said smiling "I see there no reason why I shouldn't bless this wedding." Nita and Kenai beamed as her dad smiled at her.

"Oh daddy! Thank you!" Nita said happily as she gave her dad a gentle nuzzle. Her dad smiled as she and Kenai shared another nose nuzzle. "Thank you daddy!" She said happily once again. Her father smiled.

"It's time you two went to bed… You'll see each other again tomorrow." He told the newly engaged couple. Nita returned to her tent… but found the place where she usually slept to be quite too small for her new body… so she opted for sleeping on the floor; it took her a while to get herself calm enough to fall asleep. But once she did, she didn't wake up until morning.

Kenai crept over to the tent where he and Koda were going to sleep, when he walked in, Koda was lying down, trying to sleep.

"Hey" Kenai whispered to his little brother, upon hearing him, Koda opened his eyes.

"You're back again!" He said happily. "Where'd ya go this time?" Kenai smiled.

"Well, Nita and I were talking to her dad." Kenai explained.

"What about?" Koda asked.

"Uhh, stuff." Kenai said, not sure of how he'd tell Koda about the next day's plans.

"So what are we doing tomorrow?" Koda asked. Kenai realized that this was the part where he was going to have to tell Koda.

"Well Koda." He began. "Nita and I… we're getting married tomorrow." He told… Koda beamed as he jumped up and started to run around the tent excitedly.

"Cool!" He said excitedly "I've never been to a wedding before! Can I be in it? When is it?" Kenai laughed.

"It's tomorrow evening." He explained. "I was wondering if you'd like to sit up at the altar with me." He told him. Koda beamed.

"Really?" He asked.

"Sure." Kenai said "It would mean a lot to me." Koda beamed.

"I'll do it!" He said. The two bears then smiled as they both went to sleep, Excited for the next day.

Nita awoke the next morning, a slight bit confused as to why she was on the floor. A quick look at her paws reminded her that she was a bear and of what was happening today. She beamed when she realized that this time she was actually excited about getting married, And not a bit nervous. She crept out of her tent to find her dad talking to Innoko, The sha-woman who was smiling at what he was telling her. She ran over to them, a big smile on her face. Her dad beamed.

"Well, here's the bride now." He said as he leaned down and gave Nita a big hug. Nita smiled as Innoko smiled at her.

"Well look at that, Didn't I tell ya the results weren't going to be what you thought they'd be?" She asked Nita's dad, he smiled.

"Well you did say that, I guess you were right." He said as he playfully gave Nita a small noogie, causing her to laugh a little.

"Daddy, I'm actually excited!" Nita said happily, her father smiled.

"I'm happy for you my daughter… Kenai and Koda have already awoken. You'll see them at the wedding." He said.

Earlier that morning, Kenai awoke to Koda jumping on him.

"C'mon Kenai!" He yelled "Get up! It's your wedding day! We've gotta tell everyone and get lots of guests, c'mon!" Kenai awoke and the two brothers stepped slowly outside to find Rutt and Tuke standing outside their tent. Koda smiled and ran up to them. "Hey guys!" he said.

"Hey smallish bear!" Rutt said.

"And larger bear." Tuke responded.

"Boy are we glad to see you, eh." Rutt replied.

"Hey guys." Kenai laughed. "What's going on?"

"Well we have a problem, eh."

"Yeah a real problem."

"Ok, what's your problem?" Kenai asked.

"We don't have anything planned today eh."

"Yeah and we don't want the Moosettes to be bored."

"Well you can come to me and Nita's wedding." Kenai told them. At this the two moose brothers smiled.

"Beauty"

"Girls like weddings eh, we'll come."

"Great." Kenai said happily. "Say hi to the girls when they wake up." He then ushered Koda towards a nearby field full of berries, where they ate their fill.

Meanwhile, Nita was talking with her dad about the plans.

"We've already told all the townspeople and I believe that Kenai is going to tell other Bears about it." Her father was explaining as Nita's aunts came walking into the tent with some Smoked Salmon and some Roots Boiled in Rain Water. As usual they were arguing.

"She'll want the roots!"

"She's a bear, she'll want the fish!"

"Bears eat roots!"

"They eat fish!"

"Roots!"

"Fish!"

Nita groaned as they brought the stuff in, unfortunately the aunts couldn't really understand her, nor did they even see her yet. When they walked in they were both silent, just staring at their newly transformed niece. They put the food down and then slowly walked up to Nita, who smiled at them kindly. They both slowly reached out their hands and touched her. Once the aunts were sure this Bear was truly their niece, they continued arguing… the argument ended with Nita's father taking both of the items and telling them that he was sure that Nita would enjoy both. They then walked off.

Nita and her father exchanged laughs as they both shared the food, each eating about half of the roots and half of the fish. After their breakfast, they talked a little more about the wedding, having decided the night before that it would be that evening at sunset. They spent the remainder of the day talking about the plans and making sure everything was ready, they chose the spot where the wedding was to take place and they asked the spirits to bless the marriage, which, much to Nita's relief they did. At about 4 pm, two hours before the ceremony was to take place, Nita went back to her tent to take a quick nap then get ready for the wedding.

Kenai and Koda started to head back to the camp at about 5… once arriving everyone was very cheerful and congratulating them. Tug laughed at how Kenai had just said, less than a week ago that he didn't need a girlfriend… let alone a wife, and well, most around them thought it was funny. Even the humans had fun, the spirits placing a spell upon the place so that… at least for this evening, the humans and bears could communicate as one. At around 5:50… everyone was in their place ready.

Once Nita woke up, she was immediately set on getting ready, pouring water on herself, and then quickly shaking it off, upon finding that she was all poofy… she quickly used her paws to pat down the fur, pleased at the result. Her father came in, a big smile on his face.

"Do you need me to walk you down the aisle my daughter?" he asked. In that time, fathers only walked their daughter down the aisle if they were nervous or unsure of the wedding, True, once up at the altar all you had to do was make bodily contact with the person you wanted to marry. Sometimes, such as this time, a third person would be at the altar, usually a child, meaning that the two getting married would become that child's official caregivers, Adopted parents so to speak. Of course, Kenai and Nita decided that keeping Koda's rank as little brother was the best. Nita smiled.

"Not this time daddy." She said "I think I'll be able to do it by myself." Her father smiled and gave her a hug.

"Your mother is watching you… and I know she is very proud." He said kindly, Nita smiled at him as he walked back over to where the wedding was to take place, helping everyone into their places, The humans all going on the left side and the bears and the moose on the right. The villagers started beating the drums and dancing, signifying that the wedding had started. Inside her tent, Nita took a gulp, and then stepped outside. As she walked up the aisle, she smiled at all who were watching, everyone had a huge smile on their face. As she reached the altar and sat down in front of Kenai she knew that she had made the right decision. She gave him a big smile and the two finalized their matrimony by giving each other a nose nuzzle, then nuzzling normally afterwards. Koda, not wanting to be left out jumped up in between them. They both smiled then gave him a nuzzle as well. Some members of the audience laughed at the little cub. Suddenly Nita saw a pinecone hit Kenai in the head, they looked up to find that the raccoons had found out about the wedding and had decided to pay a visit, they threw flowers out of the tree, causing Nita, Kenai and Koda to laugh, Koda ran over to Nita as he laughed, then she gave him a gentle nudge with her snout, causing him to do a backwards somersault back to Kenai, laughing the whole time. Koda then jumped onto Kenai and watched on as the viewers all came up and congratulated them. Nita smiled as her dad hugged her. As he hugged her she felt a soft breeze and she looked up to find that the spirits were indeed there and watching. She realized that she had indeed made the right decision, and Kenai was right… her first 2 weddings may have gone bad… but the 3rd times the charm.

_Life is simple and clear,_

_You make the right choices,_

_Truth that you hear,_

_You find your own voice,_

_All my brothers and sisters believe,_

_You are just as you are meant to be,_

_Oh great spirits... hear my voice today…_

_Look all around you._

_Welcome magic,_

_Welcome sweet sun ray… welcome my sweet sunray._

_Love is no secret, look all around you._

_Welcome to this day._

_Love is no secret, look all around you,_

_Welcome to this day!_

**The End**

Well… What did you guys think? Oh and by the way, the words above are the words to the song "Welcome To This Day" written by Melissa Etheridge, it's the theme song to Brother Bear 2. Just in case you guys are curious, those are the REAL words to the version at the end of the movie, during the wedding scene. (Which by the way gets tears in my eyes EVERY time I see it!) I had to watch that scene 2 times and deal with the tears 2 times in order to get it for you guys! (Thank GOD my mom let me get the DVD or this story probably wouldn't be here!) Either way, that song's such an important part of the movie and it adds SO much to the end of the movie, I just HAD to put it in here. (Also, is it just me or does that song get stuck in your head really easily too?) Oh, and I do need your help guys, I am an avid story writer, but in order to write stories I HAVE to have pictures of the characters available… And I have good pics of everyone BUT Nita as a Bear! (Which, as you can see by how much I used her here, I desperately need one!) I have one of her right after she changed (It's of her saying "How do I look?") But it's really dark and well… it's useable, but not a really good picture, it hardly shows her BEAUTIFUL colors off! I do have one other picture of her but it's of her and Kenai at the altar with Koda, and well… It's really small and you can hardly see it. So, if I'm going to do any other Brother Bear stories, I'm going to need a better picture of her as a bear. If you can help me find some of these following pictures that would be great!

One of her walking down aisle at wedding.

One of her smiling at Kenai during "You are just as you are meant to be" part of song.

Any that show off her beautiful teeth.

The one at the "Look all around you" part of the song. When they all are looking at the screen.

One of her and Kenai doing the "Nose Nuzzle" During the wedding.

If you could help me find these pics that would be great! Or if you could help me find out how to get them myself (I do have a laptop with DVD on it and I have BB2 DVD.) The pics all have to be good quality pics, they need to be big. If you can make me that pic or if you know where one is located and you can give me the address that would be totally amazing. Also, as you respond let me know if all the characters were in character… I was focusing heavily on that. I know I'm going long so well… I'm gonna stop now. Talk to you later guys!

(Puts on BB2 DVD and cries at ending.)


End file.
